<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you and i like you (i just wanna be with you) by wonderstruckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458567">i love you and i like you (i just wanna be with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk'>wonderstruckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff, Parks and Rec AU, Side Junksen, Side Stacie/CR, famous!beca, famous!emily, surprise wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting night for Beca's career, Beca and Chloe decide to get married on a whim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you and i like you (i just wanna be with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>greetings friends! so i promised someone some fluff because i'm an "angst demon" and need to cool it with the sad shit for a bit (guess the friend), so here goes!<br/>i based this one off of the episode in parks &amp; rec where ben and leslie decide to get married because i just rewatched that episode a week ago and i felt the need to remake it bechloe style!<br/>threw in some rare pairs because i'm bored and why not.<br/>as always, this is unbeta'd ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After all this time, Beca still can’t get over how </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is. It hasn’t been easy getting here, and there have been times that she’s been so close to giving up and crawling underneath the weighted blanket that Chloe bought her for Christmas years ago. But by sheer luck and talent, Beca knows she wouldn’t trade any of the hard times, because they got her here, standing on the red carpet in a tight-fitting pantsuit that makes her feel more confident than she ever has before, posing for the press with Chloe Beale on her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca!” they’re all shouting at her between flashing lights. “Beca! Look here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t move from where she’s standing, she just smiles, arm wrapped gingerly around Chloe’s waist, before naturally turning to look at Chloe. Chloe, who looks absolutely stunning in this beautiful, flowing gold dress (she makes a note to thank Stacie for her efforts once they get inside), who is beaming brightly, warmth radiating from her as she winks playfully at the cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Beca truly has no idea how she got so lucky to get to come home to Chloe every day, how she got the privilege of calling Chloe Beale </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chloe turns to her, almost as though she can sense that Beca is watching her- it’s like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Beca is always watching her- and her heart flutters at the way Chloe is looking at her, blue eyes twinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes Chloe’s hand, the one with the beautiful engagement ring that Beca’s pretty sure she spent a small fortune on, and presses her lips to Chloe’s knuckles before Chloe pulls her in for a kiss. Chloe’s smiling as they kiss, and Beca can’t help but smile too; she knows that Chloe loves doing this, loves making it known that they are madly in love. After all, they spent years pretending not to be. The paparazzi wolf whistles and it makes them both giggle as they break apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later guys!” she hears Chloe swoon as she blows the paps an overanimated kiss before taking Beca’s arm and pulling her from her daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her shoulders back to straighten her posture, wanting to look proud as she walks into the Staples Center with this beautiful woman on her arm, a Grammy nominee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you made it!” Aubrey grumbles when they get to their table, briefly standing up to pull Chloe in for a quick hug. “You look absolutely stunning. Stacie did a great job picking out your dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so too,” Chloe chirps excitedly, smoothing out the skirt of her dress before settling down into the seat beside Aubrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Aubrey,” Beca says with a playful roll of her eyes that earns her an annoyed glare from Aubrey, before taking the open seat between Chloe and Emily. “What’s up, Legacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re here at the Grammys! As nominees! That’s insane!” Emily says, giddy with excitement, though a little too loudly for Beca’s liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca feels her cheeks burn red with embarrassment as people look in their direction, but Emily doesn’t seem to be bothered by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the girls are sorry that they couldn’t make it,” Aubrey laments with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m not too surprised. It’s a lot to expect everyone to have free time to take away from their lives at the same exact time,” Beca shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She won’t admit it, but she’s kind of glad that it’s just them, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie tonight, because she doesn’t think that she could handle all of the girls at once; not when she’s so anxious about how this night is going to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are CR and Stacie?” Chloe asks Aubrey with a frown. “I thought they would be here by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to hit the open bar,” Emily chips in with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca stifles a laugh, exchanging a knowing glance with Chloe before Aubrey takes over and redirects the conversation to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you feeling?” Emily asks, dropping her voice quietly and leaning in closer to Beca. “Because I’m definitely freaking out a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca bites her lower lip and nods anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, this could make or break our careers,” she pitches in. “The Grammys are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal, for both of us as artists, and for me as the producer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily nods in agreement. After DJ Khaled offered her the opportunity of a lifetime in signing her with his record label, Beca found that she didn’t mind singing professionally as much as she thought. Unfortunately, she and Khaled had some creative differences in the direction that they wanted Beca’s career to go, and they barely made it a year before the contract went up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went six weeks unsigned, instead, working with a freshly graduated Emily, who was crashing on her and Chloe’s couch, to create demos to pitch to a label. They hadn’t intended on working together professionally, but they’d ended up getting signed with Sony as a music duo, and within their first week, they’d already started laying down vocals for their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their self-titled album, “Simpatico” had far exceeded expectations of everyone at the label, Beca and Emily included, skyrocketing to the top of the charts with all three of their singles. They’re up for three separate awards; Best Pop Duo, Album of the Year and Best New Artist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pressure, or anything like that,” Emily scoffs with an overexaggerated laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show opens with a performance from Taylor Swift, featuring Stevie Nicks as a special guest star. Beca glances over at Chloe, who looks like she’s about to explode from excitement, and she can’t help but smile; she knows how much Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taylor Swift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca hides her smirk as she watches Cynthia Rose and Stacie slip back into their seats (without drinks). Beca considers herself to be a fairly dense person (considering the fact that it took her seven years to realize that she was in love with Chloe, this is not surprising), but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t too dense to pick up on the fact that Cynthia Rose and Stacie have been secretly together for the past four months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything good at the open bar?” she whispers across the table as they’re announcing nominees for a category that Beca’s unsure of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie smirks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything with alcohol in it is good, Mitchell,” she teases playfully. “Might I add, you look ravishing in that pantsuit. I have to pat myself on the back for that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, you always manage to make us look so sexy,” Beca shoots back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she means it. Stacie’s always had a penchant for strong fashion statements, and while it’s definitely not what any of them expected her to be doing professionally (especially not with her engineering degree), Beca’s definitely not complaining; personally, she thinks that she’s never looked better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back to look at Emily, but Emily’s no longer in her chair, and instead, sitting on Aubrey’s lap, contentedly watching what’s happening on the main stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the list of things that she didn’t expect, Beca definitely thinks that Aubrey and Emily falling in love is pretty high up there. As much as Aubrey pisses her off sometimes, she can’t help but feel happy for the two of them; they balance each other out and complement each other so nicely that what seemed like an odd pairing in the beginning is a perfect fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, the nominees for Best Pop Duo or Group Performance,” she hears someone announce from the stage, and her eyes immediately dart to Emily, who is anxiously biting her lower lip. Her heart is pounding as she listens to them read off the list of names. “Simpatico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels Chloe squeeze her hand three times, their eyes meeting for a split second. She expects Chloe to look away, but she doesn’t, her gaze intently focused on Beca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Grammy goes to,” the announcer trails off before opening the envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world falls quiet as she hears their name get announced, and the next thing she knows, their entire table is shouting with excitement. Emily all but jumps out of Aubrey’s lap, pulling Beca in for a hug as she drags her up to the stage to accept their award.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A huge thank you to everyone that made this possible,” Emily begins once they’re handed a mic. “Beca and I are so incredibly humbled that you guys love our music so much, and we’re so incredibly grateful to our friends and family for being our biggest supporters! And for our fans! We love our fans! Right, Beca?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca nods gruffly before taking the mic from Emily, trying to keep herself composed as she stares out into the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A huge thank you to our co-producers and everyone over at Sony. Without you guys, we wouldn’t have an album. And an even bigger thank you to all the fans, for loving our music so much. Without you guys, we wouldn’t be here tonight, so thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a round of applause, and the next thing Beca knows, they’re being ushered off the stage for a photo op with their award. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night is a blur; she’s high on the adrenaline of that first big win and the champagne that’s coursing through her as they watch the awards progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it’s time for the two awards that will make or break their career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor and a privilege to even be nominated, especially so early in your career, you should both be so proud!” Aubrey had exclaimed to both of them as soon as they heard the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch in awe as Alicia Keys takes the stage to announce the first of the Big Four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight’s nominees for Album of the Year,” she begins. “Post Malone with “Hollywood’s Bleeding”, Simpatico with their self-titled album, “Simpatico”, Billie Eilish with “When We All Fall Asleep Where Do We Go”, and Ariana Grande with “thank u, next”.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca can feel her heart pounding in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We aren’t going to get it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s so many great albums we’re up against. There’s no way that we’re going to get it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Grammy goes to Billie Eilish!” the announcer exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t help but feel a bit disappointed that it’s not them, even though she knows that it was a tough call. Chloe gives her a reassuring smile, as if to say, “I’m still proud of you”. Emily looks disappointed at best; Beca knows that she’s wanted this her entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be more albums,” Beca assures her from across the table, and Emily nods in agreement, looking a bit less disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch as Post Malone takes Record of the Year, and Billie snags Song of the Year. Beca’s not expecting much with Best New Artist; there are too many good contenders, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And concluding tonight’s ceremony, the nominees for Best New Artist,” Alicia says. “Billie Eilish, Bumper Allen, Lil Nas X, and Simpatico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost can’t believe her ears hearing Bumper’s name; Beca’s not sure how he accomplished it, but after what feels like years of trying (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>failed attempts), he finally made it happen for himself and landed himself a record deal. His single wasn’t bad, though she’d never admit it to his face, still carrying a decade long grudge against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Grammy goes to…” there’s a suspended pause, and Beca swears her heart is about to thump right out of her chest. “Simpatico!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over at Chloe in disbelief, feeling the tears of excitement well up in her eyes as Chloe pulls her in for a hug, and then a quick kiss. Stacie and Cynthia Rose are standing up and cheering loudly, and Emily looks like she’s about to combust with excitement as Aubrey presses a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up there!” Chloe exclaims, shoving Beca playfully towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The applause is still echoing through the room as she and Emily take the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Beca says breathlessly as she talks into the microphone, stifling her laughter at how big Emily’s eyes are getting as she stares at the award she’s been handed; </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>award. “Just wow. I can’t believe this is actually happening right now. Emily and I are so stoked that you guys love our music so much, and so incredibly grateful for the opportunity to do what we love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily nods in agreement, leaning in to talk into the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is insane. We definitely didn’t picture the album taking off but we’re so glad that it did, and we’re so grateful for everyone at Sony for helping to produce our album, and for everyone that listened to our songs,” Emily exclaims. “We couldn’t have done this without any of you. Thank you to my girlfriend, Aubrey, for talking me into songwriting again; none of this would be possible if you hadn’t yelled at me to keep doing what I love. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to thank my beautiful fiance, Chloe. You’re my muse and my best friend, and I’m so grateful to share my life with you. I can’t wait to marry you,” Beca hears herself say, eyes locking in with Chloe’s from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can tell from on stage that Chloe’s crying, and she smiles as Chloe mouths the words, “I love you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re ushered off the stage again for another photo op, but all Beca can think of is how she can’t wait to get to Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we really just won Best New Artist,” Emily is babbling excitedly in her ear on their walk back to the table. “Like holy shit! We just won!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Beca adds breathlessly, her attention turning completely towards Chloe, who is sitting at the table, beaming with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey’s talking to someone over Facetime from their phone, but Beca can’t be bothered to ask as she feels Chloe’s lips crashing into her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that I’m engaged to a Grammy winner,” she mumbles against Beca’s lips. “How sexy is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” Beca hears herself say as they pull apart, and she watches Chloe’s eyes widen with shock. “I don’t want to spend another minute not being married to you, Chloe. Marry me. Tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” she hears the unmistakable sound of Amy’s voice coming from behind her. “It only took them ten years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around, half-expecting to see Amy standing there, only to be confused when she doesn’t see the loud Australian anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Aubrey’s shoving her phone in Beca’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” she exclaims with a smile, and Beca feels her own smile creeping across her face as she notices that the rest of the Bellas are on the phone, sitting in the middle of the living room in Beca’s estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you guys couldn’t make it!” Beca gasps as she takes the phone from Aubrey’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lied, shortstack!” Amy laughs on the other end. “Aubrey and Ginger have been planning this for months. We’re here to help you and the Legacy celebrate with a surprise afterparty. Which is now apparently also your surprise wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chloe didn’t say yes yet!” Flo insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca turns to Chloe, who is looking at her like she’s her whole world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did this for us,” she breathes, before adding with a chuckle, “And that you all managed to keep it a secret for so long. Because we all know that keeping secrets is not your strong suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still waiting on that, ‘Yes!’, Ginger,” Amy shouts from Aubrey’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca Mitchell, I would love nothing more than to marry you tonight,” Chloe grins, pulling her in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, oh my god, you’re actually getting married tonight,” Aubrey exclaims. “We have so much preparation to do and so little time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca stifles a laugh; typical Aubrey. The ceremony wraps itself up, and they’re all forced to endure a solid twenty minutes of photographs before they make it to the limo that Aubrey had ordered for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright ladies, we’ve got a wedding to prepare for,” Aubrey exclaims. “The rest of the afterparty guests will be arriving at Beca's house within the hour. Flo and Lilly, you’re in charge of making sure that everyone is occupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost made it into the Secret Service,” Lilly whispers on the other end of the phone before Amy takes it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the rest of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacie and Cynthia Rose are going to be in charge of making Chloe’s dress,” Beca butts in. “Don’t worry about me; I look great in this pantsuit. But Chloe deserves a beautiful white wedding dress like she’s dreamed about since she was like three, so do you think you guys can pull something off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacie nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, there wasn’t much work left to be done on that beautiful dress. Just a few alterations, but nothing I can’t do in an hour,” she assures them with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awes,” Beca breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey, you still have connections with the county clerk, right?” Chloe asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have him on speed dial,” Aubrey replies, seeming unimpressed that Chloe has even asked her this question. “Jessica and Ashley, I’m going to text you both an address. You’ll want to borrow one of the cars and drive out there and get a marriage license.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on it!” Jessica and Ashley exclaim in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call dibs on officiating the wedding,” Amy shouts over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy, you really don’t-” Beca begins before Chloe cuts her off with an enthusiastic, “I think that’s a great idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca thinks there are probably a million other people that she’d rather have officiating her wedding, but seeing how genuinely happy Chloe seems at the prospect of having a Bellas’ run wedding, she doesn’t have the heart to object. After all, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting married in like two hours, so it’s not like they have too many options on such short notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, I’ve been planning this out for years,” Amy insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else does that leave us with?” Beca asks nervously, turning to Chloe who shrugs, and turns to Aubrey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rings,” Aubrey replies. “Emily and I can take care of that, no worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want us to do in the meantime?” Beca asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Chloe is going to need to be with Stacie and Cynthia Rose to get her dress altered,” Aubrey exclaims. “So how about you lock yourself into your home studio and whip together a playlist for your wedding, like I know you’ve been dying to since you proposed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca feels the heat rise to her cheeks at the sentiment before clearing her throat and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, everyone has been given a job then, so get moving, Bellas!” Aubrey commands before hanging up the Facetime call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re absolutely crazy for doing this,” Beca mutters as she rests her head on Chloe’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Chloe adds, pressing a kiss to Beca’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both bombarded with hugs from the other Bellas by the time they reach the house, and then the next thing she knows, Aubrey is shooing her towards her home studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad luck to see the bride on her wedding night!” Aubrey exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca rolls her eyes, but complies anyways, thankful to finally have time to herself to process everything that’s just happened over the course of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a two-time Grammy winner, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself in awe as she settles in front of her Macbook, pulling up Spotify. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m getting married tonight. Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that they’re getting married tonight!” Emily chirps sing-songily. “Tonight has to be the most magical night of all time. I won two Grammys and my best friends are getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you, Em, but we’re on a time crunch right now to find some wedding rings,” Aubrey says with a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Emily hums as Aubrey drives them through traffic and onto the four-lane. “And how are we going to pull that off, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“An old friend of my father’s owns a high-end jewelry place in the area. Hopefully, he’s still pulling those late hours like he used to back in the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m getting married tonight!” Chloe squeals excitedly, jumping a bit, earning her a smack on the thigh from Cynthia Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this dress if you don’t hold still,” Cynthia Rose grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Chloe is quick to apologize. “I just can’t believe that it’s actually happening. Oh my god, my parents are going to kill me for not calling them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that they’ll forgive you, Chlo,” Stacie reassures her as she finishes with placing her pins at the hem of Chloe’s dress. “They love you and Beca, and they just want to see you two happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe lets out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right,” she admits. “I’m just nervous, I guess. This is such a big night for Beca and Emily, and now it’s about to be a big night for all of us and I just can’t believe I’m getting married to the love of my life with all of my best friends here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, believe it,” Stacie insists with a low chuckle. “Though I don’t know how long you’ll be around your best friends. I think the minute Beca sees you in this dress she’s gonna want to jump your bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure that this is the right house?” Jessica double checks as they’re approaching a nice ranch style house with an orange door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive, Jessica,” Ashley assures her. “We circled around three times just to make sure. It’s Aubrey, of course we have the right address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seems to be enough to relax Jessica, who takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. She gives it a few minutes before trying again, and then the door swings open to reveal an annoyed looking, middle aged man in a bathrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be here on behalf of Ms. Posen,” the county clerk yawns. “I don’t know why you girls can’t just wait until tomorrow to get married, but to each their own I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch as he supplies them with the marriage licenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send my best to the newlyweds,” he says gruffly. “And please tell Ms. Posen not to call me again after nine p.m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” both girls exclaim before the door is slammed in their face, leaving them standing on the front porch with the marriage license.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking believe this! My father didn’t tell me that Mr. Jacobs retired and sold his shop!” Aubrey scoffs with disappointment as they’re sulking in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s okay, we can figure something else out,” Emily insists. “You’re smart and resourceful, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t!” Aubrey fires back, voice raising in pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always try a pawn shop,” Emily suggests with a long sigh. “Worst comes to worst, we can stop by the gas station and find some ring pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aubrey opens her mouth to argue, but after she registers what Emily has suggested, she closes it and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what other choice do we have at this point?” she mutters. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for a private after party,” Flo mutters to herself as she gawks in awe at the amount of guests that keep showing up to the house. “In my country, the only time I’ve seen this many people together was for a mass funeral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen more dead bodies than people in this room,” Lilly adds quietly, eyeing the room curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bellas Group Text</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: </b>
  <span>Status update?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cynthia Rose: </b>
  <span>Stacie’s almost done working her magic on Chloe’s dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jessica: </b>
  <span>We got the marriage licenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jessica: </b>
  <span>Also the county clerk said not to call him after 9 pm again...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flo: </b>
  <span>There are a lot of people here already and they just keep coming! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cynthia Rose: </b>
  <span>Stacie wants to know how the ring hunt is going</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emily: </b>
  <span>Not very good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: </b>
  <span>Emily! Please don’t tell Chloe!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lilly: </b>
  <span>I once smuggled diamonds across the border.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cynthia Rose: </b>
  <span>Chloe says not to worry about it, they can just reuse something from her jewelry box instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emily: </b>
  <span>Ok!! We’re on our way back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: </b>
  <span>Amy??? How’s your certification going?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <span>Right on it, Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Amy exclaims in frustrating, throwing her hands up in the air as she flops down onto Beca and Chloe’s king size bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Emily asks, peering into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here, Legacy?” Amy grumbles. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the Boss Lady getting rings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried that and got no luck. Aubrey’s a little bit stressed and it was stressing me out so I thought I’d check on you,” Emily defends herself, sounding a bit depleted as she sits along the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey’s about to be even more mad when she finds out that my minister certification will be emailed to me in twenty four hours,” Amy grumbles into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Amy, but what else did you expect?” Emily says with a long sigh. “Sometimes, things take time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Legacy. I’ve had such great bits written for this day since before you were born, and now I can't even use them,” Amy groans in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only three years younger than you,” Emily argues with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna tell some jokes about all the times I accidentally walked in on Beca and Chloe boning like two dingos in heat. There was going to be a rap about the time Shortstack got blackout drunk and professed her love for Chloe. I’m talking like six different applause breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know,” Emily begins, an excited grin on her face. “Not only am I a two-time Grammy award winner, but I’m also ordained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>could do the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you ordained?” Amy asks in disbelief. “That’s the stupidest idea you’ve ever given me, Legacy, and you have a lot of stupid ideas come out of your dumb mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ordained for my parents’ vow renewal ceremony my senior year,” Emily elaborates. “You went to the ceremony, Amy, don’t you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an open bar, Legacy, I don’t remember a thing about that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily lets out a long sigh before smoothing her hands out along the skirt of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying though, I could do the wedding,” Emily continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you do the ceremony, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t have any stupid ideas of your own, and you just say the stuff that I came up with?” Amy suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to rap about Beca’s sex life,” Emily groans. “Can’t I just come up with something on my own? I am pretty good with words. I did write a Grammy award winning alb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about you, Legacy. You’ve got a lot to memorize in the next hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca, it’s time!” she hears Aubrey’s voice shouting from outside of her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart is pounding in the best way as she gets up from her chair, double-checking that her new playlist has been downloaded to her phone properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that we’re really about to pull this off,” Beca exclaims in a loud whisper as she quietly closes her office door behind her and trails down the hallway after Aubrey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, almost,” Aubrey admits. “We really tried to find rings, but the closest we could get were ring pops and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rings are right here!” Emily shouts at them from down the hall, running after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks, clearly confused. “We didn’t find any rings, where are the ring pops you got from the 7/11?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s beaming with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Lilly pulled through and found these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds out her palm, revealing two glistening diamond rings that probably cost about as much as Beca paid for this house with beachfront property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to question it,” Aubrey grunts, quickly taking the rings from Emily’s hand as they head down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentleman!” Aubrey announces from the stairwell landing, whistling to get all of the guests’ attention. The room quickly falls silent. “Congratulations, you’ve been invited to the surprise wedding of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. The ceremony will be taking place in five minutes on the beach out back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are gasps and cheers of excitement before the conversation picks back up and Aubrey turns back into the hallway where Beca and Emily are standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to thank you guys for making this happen,” Beca says thoughtfully. “You guys are really great friends for doing all of this for us. Thank you for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Aubrey insists. “We both know I’d do anything for Chloe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Lord Huron’s cover of Neil Young’s “Harvest Moon” is the first thing that she notices as Stacie and Cynthia Rose accompany her through the house and to the back doors, where Aubrey is waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe,” Aubrey gasps, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she?” Stacie suggests with a quirk of her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Beca?” Chloe finds herself asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beyond excited to finally marry you,” Aubrey replies with a smirk. “What else do you expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just double checking to make sure she didn’t get cold feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” Aubrey inquires. “Are you ready to get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe swallows before nodding, smoothing her hands along her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to these two, I think I am,” she admits, offering a gracious smile towards Cynthia Rose and Stacie. “Thank you for doing this. It means the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, anything for the two of you,” Stacie insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Aubrey asks, holding out her arm, watching as Chloe takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been more ready in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she steps out into the backyard, their fairy lights are twinkling from the patio, their tiki lights dimly lighting the path out onto the beach where Beca is standing, magnificent as ever in her pantsuit. Emily and Amy are standing behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are so many people crowding on either side of the fake aisle that’s been created by the tiki lights; some of them, Chloe recognizes because they’re famous musicians or people from Beca’s work, some of them are complete strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, all she can focus on is the way that Beca’s watching her like she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, and Chloe can’t help but smile at the sentiment, hooking her arm closer to Aubrey’s as they stride down the aisle together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” she hears from somewhere behind her over the sound of the music. “Boo, Beca Mitchell! Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Aubrey turn around to see Bumper, drunkenly standing at the end of the aisle from where they had just come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here comes the boo, all dressed in boo,” Bumper continues, heading down the aisle so that he’s standing face-to-face with Chloe. “Boo, Beca Mitchell! Boo, boo, boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what are you doing?” Beca calls out at him from where she’s standing at the makeshift altar with Emily and Amy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumper?” Amy calls out in confusion. “I thought you were still in Tulsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being awesome,” Bumper says, puffing out his chest. “Boo! Boo, Beca. Boo, Amy. Boo, Bellas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumper, I think that you should leave now,” Aubrey asserts firmly, eyes shooting daggers at him from down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe is just staring at him in shock, as though she can’t comprehend why this is happening today of all days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that you understand that I should’ve won Best New Artist tonight!” Bumper howls, pointing at Beca and Emily. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to screw everything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch in awe as Bumper turns around to address the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys! This wedding is cancelled!” he calls out. “‘Cause the bride is a b-hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chloe exclaims with offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check this out! I’ve got a stink bomb!” Bumper howls, drawing the attention back to him as he overanimatedly throws the little stink bomb onto the sand and then crushes it with his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd gasps in dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, a stink bomb? Are you joking?” Amy hollers loudly from the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, where did you even get a stink bomb?” Chloe exclaims in awe, wrinkling her nose at the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazon, baby!” Bumper replies with a smirk. “You’re looking at a Prime customer, everybody. Two days free shipping for this guy. Let’s get this party started with another one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Bumper, just go home!” Beca tries to reason with him, starting to move from her spot up at the altar, only to be stopped by Aubrey, who drops Chloe’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this,” Aubrey assures the both of them before approaching Bumper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do, blow chunks all over me?” Bumper leers at her as she approaches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, Bumper,” Aubrey asserts herself, ignoring his rude remark as she takes him by the arm in an attempt to lead him back towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” Bumper howls, shoving Aubrey away from him. “What the hell! Don’t you touch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let you ruin my best friend’s wedding,” Aubrey scoffs. “If you don’t leave now, I hope you’re ready to suffer the consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do, punch me?” Bumper goads her. “I’d like to see you try, Posen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been waiting for this for twelve years,” Aubrey admits, and Chloe lets out a gasp as she watches Aubrey’s fist collide with the side of Bumper’s face. “Bumper, you are a grade-A, narcissistic, douchebag and I’ve hated you from the minute I had the misfortune of meeting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear Beca’s stifled laughter from behind her, but she can’t bring herself to turn around, still awestruck by what has just unfolded before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, so much for getting married tonight,” Beca says with a long sigh as she settles beside Chloe, still in her wedding dress, onto the couch. “I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just get married in a few months like we planned,” Chloe assures her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “It’s just a few months, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca nods in agreement, thankful that the guests have at least left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Aubrey got arrested,” she snickers. “Now she can’t give me shit for the stint my freshman year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe opens her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the sound of their front door swinging wide open, revealing an out of breath Amy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, aca-bitches, limo now!” Amy shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Amy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clock is ticking, Shortstack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Chloe exchange confused glances before standing up from the couch and following Amy outside to where the limo is parked along the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Chloe asks as they climb into the limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Bellas, except for Emily and Aubrey, are in the limo already, drinking some champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of the fact that you two didn’t get hitched tonight, Beca and Emily still won two Grammys, so it seems like a good reason to go out and get smashed,” Cynthia Rose admits with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just go out in my wedding dress though,” Chloe insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, Chlo, we can just get you something else this weekend,” Beca replies. “They do have a point. Tonight was a pretty big night. We should at least celebrate the fact that I will be gainfully employed for the unseeable future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe relaxes and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right, Grammy winner,” she says, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek. “Let’s get this show on the road, then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the club,” Beca observes as the limo pulls out onto an airport runway. “What are we doing at the airport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get out of the car,” Stacie insists, shooing them all out of the limo and onto the tarmac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Aubrey shouts at them from across the pavement, Emily hooked onto her arm as they approach the crowd of Bellas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aubrey?” Chloe asks with confusion. “I thought you were going to be stuck in County for the rest of the night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for me, my beautiful girlfriend just won a Grammy, and the officers on duty just happened to be big Simpatico fans, so I posted bail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily beams with pride at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t answer my question of what are we doing here?” Beca interrupts again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re flying to Atlanta, duh!” Amy explains. “So you two lovebirds can get hitched in the place that it all began.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, guys, but I don’t think there’s enough room in the communal showers in Baker Hall for all of us,” Beca snickers, earning her a nudge in the ribs from Chloe’s elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to finesse this one?” Chloe asks in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t tell you guys?” Cynthia Rose chips in with a proud grin. “I finally made it through flight school. I’m officially a pilot now! This is my plane!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hour flight from Los Angeles to Atlanta goes by faster than Beca expects, but she chalks it up to the adrenaline high from earlier in the evening, and being surrounded by the people that she loves. They spend the time rehashing all that’s gone on in everyone’s lives since they’ve last been together, and singing songs off of Simpatico’s album (much to Beca’s embarrassment). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they make it to Barden University, it’s two in the morning, and Beca can feel the exhaustion setting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you guys really did this for us,” she admits to the girls from the auditorium, as they wait for Aubrey and Chloe to start walking down the aisle again. “Thank you. Really. For all of this. This really has been the best night of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, Shortstack,” Amy replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can make a smart remark, the sound of the auditorium door swinging open grabs her attention, and she watches as the spotlight that Lilly is controlling from above follows Aubrey and Chloe down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s glowing, and Beca swears that Chloe has never looked more beautiful than she does now, moments before they’re about to be married. Aubrey presses a kiss to Chloe’s cheek before giving her away and taking her seat in the front row of seats where the other girls are sitting, and then it’s the two of them, finally face to face, about to get married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are gathered here tonight to join Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale in marriage,” Amy begins with a wide smile that both amuses and worries her. “It’s been a long and winding road for these two lovebirds. A decade long winding road, but nevertheless, we are here, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bellas laugh from the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re so impatient to be together forever, that they’ve moved their wedding date up four months,” she continues. “I assume, and hope that you’ve prepared your vows?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca and Chloe exchange glances and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca, you wanna say some stuff about Chloe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After my parents got divorced, I never thought I would want to be in love; the idea of loving someone terrified me. And then I met you, Chloe. Ten years ago at an activities fair, I saw you for the first time, and I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Beca begins with a teary smile. “And then, you barged into my shower and made me sing “Titanium” for you, which is still one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear the Bellas laughing, a smile working it’s way onto her lips as she continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were my best friend for years when I needed one, and I got lucky enough to fall in love with you, and even luckier to be marrying you tonight. It’s a privilege, to get to come home to you every night, to get to share my life with you. I’ve loved you for what feels like forever, Chloe, and I always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca can feel the tears dribbling down her cheeks as she looks up at Chloe, who is teary-eyed from this whole endeavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, do you wanna say some stuff about Beca now?” Amy interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe lets out a teary laugh before wiping her eyes and nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beca, I have loved you the minute I first met you, and I can’t even begin to imagine what life would be like without you,” she starts. “You fill my world with beautiful music and the best hugs. You’re the light of my life, and I love waking up to you and falling asleep next to you every night. You’ve always been so supportive of me, especially in college, when I repeated my senior year three times because I was too afraid of the real world. And I can’t help but be thankful that I get to spend the rest of my life, being supported by you, and supporting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses for a moment to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go above and beyond in all that you do, most of all, in loving me. Thank you for giving me a life worth living. I love you and I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca feels a smile spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you and I like you,” she parrots softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, with the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you, legally married!” Emily announces proudly. “You may kiss the bride!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart flutters as Chloe’s lips brush against hers, and she sighs into the kiss as she feels Chloe’s hands falling to her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright aca-bitches, enough of that!” Amy exclaims. “It’s time to go out and tear up the town, celebrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beca laughs and nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we visit the old stomping grounds, Mrs. Mitchell?” she suggests playfully to Chloe, who grins at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that’s a great idea, Mrs. Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Pictured: a blurry nightclub photo of the Bellas in Atlanta. Beca and Chloe are still in their wedding attire, Chloe holding up her hand to show off her wedding ring, which is glistening in the flash of the phone camera. Beca is smiling, not paying attention to the camera, just staring lovestruck at Chloe. The rest of the Bellas are dogpiled together in the background of the photo, arms wrapped around each other as they drunkenly smile at the camera. Amy is sprawled across the bar cradling a bottle of tequila.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@becamitchellofficial: </b>
  <span>Surprise! Chloe and I got married on a whim last night after the Grammys! Special thanks to all of our friends for making this happen on such short notice. We love you &lt;3</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>